


Unexpected circumstances

by Sjfanforever



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjfanforever/pseuds/Sjfanforever
Summary: Set after 'A matter of time'Sam and Jack have a conversation that leads to something unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction.  
> I've been a Sam and Jack fan for forever and have read, I'm sure almost all the stories there is about them.  
> So I'd thought I'd have a crack at it.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

She answered the door to find him standing there. Hands in his pockets.

"Carter"

"Sir"

She steps aside indicating for him to come in.

In her living room he stands, hands still in his pockets  
She sits on the couch watching him.

He looks on edge like he wants to say some thing but can't make the words form.

He does this.

When they've just been through a life threatening situation.

Last time it was after Jolinar. He came over, didn't say a word just stood there in her living room, in her presence. Like that was all he needed, to know that she was alive. That he didn't lose her.

This time is different. She'd almost lost him.  
Had it not been for Tealc's quick thinking, he should of been dead.  
The black hole had claimed the lives of good men and women.  
He could have been one of them, he knows it and so does she.

That's why they're here, why he's here in this room with her soaking her in.

It's dangerous this game they're playing.

Finally she can't take the silence any more.

While he's happy to just be in her presence, it's torture for her to have him so close yet so unreachable.

She sighs 'Sir what are we doing?'

He says nothing

'This is bullshit' she mutters under her breath

She's frustrated, frustrated while he stands there motionless not giving anything away. It only adds to her frustration.

She stands. Paces.

"Why are we doing this?"  
"You shouldn't have come here" she feels like crying  
"Do you know how hard this is? To feel this way and not be able to do anything about it?"  
"I can't. I can't do this anymore" she's standing in front of him now  
She looks at him and says "I've requested a transfer"

She loves the program but she loves her sanity more and she can't do this anymore.  
Being in love with someone you can never have. Knowing that it could be a matter of time before his or her luck runs out.

And so she's running away instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
Jack stands there speechless. He thought he just heard her say she’d requested a transfer.

  
"Carter" he sighs "Sam what do you mean you requested a transfer?"

  
"I put in a transfer a week ago" she says. He would of known about it had he not been on medical leave for the past two weeks.

  
"I’m transferring to Area 51, I'll be a part of the R&D department"

  
The change of pace and science might just be what she needs to get her mind off everything. Off him. Maybe the distance will help. Maybe if she’s away from him long enough the ache in her chest will die down to a bearable hum.

  
Now he’s the one pacing. "how could you do this with out talking to me?"

  
"Why? So you could convince me to stay?" she’s angry now "What for? for something that can never be?. Nothing’s changed, we’re both still Air force, I’m still in your chain of command if I stay, and we could both be court marshalled just for having this conversation"

  
And I can’t be around you if I can’t be with you. she doesn't say.

  
So she’s bailing on him. On them. Running away.

He doesn't blame her. She deserves better than what he could ever give her, let alone their relationship that’s not even a relationship.

  
He had gotten so used to her being around that the thought of her gone was unbearable.

  
He stops in front of her and looks at her, really looks at her. She has more lines now still stunningly beautiful and oh so young but the innocence she had in her eyes on that first mission has slowly burnt out.

  
They have only been working together for 2 years but he’d known straight away that she was trouble. The attraction was there from day one and in that short time it turned from attraction to infatuation to something more, something/someone he could see a future with, someone he wanted a future with.

  
He was never a man of many words, he was always a man of action that’s why in the next moment he’s stepping into her space, her face in his hands and his lips on hers.

  
The kiss starts out slow, lips lightly touching but almost immediately turns into something heated and desperate. She opens her mouth to him, his tongue sliding in against hers. His hands on her waist slip lower to grab her ass and pull her tighter against his body.

  
Her breasts are soft on his chest, her hands slip under his shirt to feel skin on skin. It turns her on.  
He’s pushing her up against the nearest wall lips still on hers.

They manage to divest themselves of their clothes with out breaking contact.  
He lifts her up puts her legs securely around his waist while he kisses her neck, then her collarbone, then her breasts. Her back is against the wall her hands in his hair encouraging him to continue what he’s doing.  
She feels his arousal against her thigh and then he shifts and in one swift movement he’s inside of her. She moans and he's stills for a moment giving her time to adjust to his size and giving himself time to get things under control before it’s over too quick.  
He starts to move, she gasps because he’s bigger than what she's used to and its been awhile.

  
"Holy shit" he’s says between thrusts because she feels incredible.

  
"Fuck" slips out of her mouth. She’s getting closer and by his sloppy movements, it’s the same for him too.

  
His thrusts become erratic "shit I’m gona come" he cries

  
"Yes, Oh yes"she screams because she’s coming too.

  
He pumps into her two, three times before he empties himself inside her.

It's hard and fast and laced with desperation. Not exactly how they'd imagined their first time to be.

  
They’re both panting in the aftermath, sweaty and flustered.

  
He helps her down to the floor, holds her. Kisses her softly, almost reverently.

  
His actions are pleading with her. Stay. Stay with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
She told herself she wasn’t going to allow herself to fall in love again.

After Hanson, she swore she wouldn’t allow some one else to have that sort of power over her. The kind that made her throw away her inhibitions and not think clearly.

  
It’s said that women fall for men like their fathers. You might think your dating someone opposite to your father and yet the subconscious mind slips back into what’s comfortable.

  
Well that definitely explained why she nearly married Jonas Hanson and its most definitely the reason she’s head over heels for her commanding Officer. Military men she can't seem to shake them.

  
So here she is in Nevada sitting in her apartment surrounded by half unpacked boxes.

She’s been here almost a month now and although she loves the work she misses her team terribly, she misses him.

  
She often thinks back of their encounter. The way he moved inside of her, what his face looked like when he found release with her.

  
She knew they’d be amazing at sex but damn, it was good. Better than she had imagined it would be.

  
She thinks about how she left with out saying goodbye. Daniel, Tealc even Siler gave her a farewell hug. She'd carefully timed her last visit to the SGC when Jack was on down time and she knew he wouldn't be there.

  
She couldn't risk it. If she saw him she might change her mind.

  
Jack sat on his couch in the dark, whisky bottle in hand. TV flashing light in the room from some program he wasn’t paying attention to.

  
This seemed to be his nightly ritual since she left.  
His world fell apart when she left. He hasn’t felt this down since Charlie.

  
He practically begged her to stay. Told her he’d retire, transfer, do what ever It takes to keep her near him. He knew he was making promises he couldn’t keep. They wouldn’t let him retire or transfer, he was too important to the program.

  
Wouldn't have made a difference, she’d already made up her mind. He could see the agony in her eyes at the decision she was making.

  
Every day he was going through the motions. Briefings, missions, even team catch ups at his house. He was there but he wasn't.  
Nothing was the same with out her.

  
All that keeps him going is the hope that she would one day change her mind and come back to him.

  
She’s not been herself lately, feeling a little off. She thinks she’s coming down with something.

  
All the stress has finally caught up with her.

  
She makes an appointment with a doctor at the Academy hospital hoping to nip this in the bud before it gets worse. She won’t take leave unless she absolutely has to. All that time off is too much time to think about how she may have made the wrong choice moving here.

  
The doctor is an older gentleman, he asks her about her symptoms, takes bloods and does the usual tests. Sends her home with a prescription for bed rest and to eat more regularly. Tells her the blood work will be back in a couple of days, that’s when he’ll know more.

  
Man, she misses Tealc and Daniel they always looked out for her. Made sure she didn’t skip meals or left her lab at a half decent hour. Taking care of yourself is hard work and she'd never been good at it.

  
She’s back sitting across from the doctor 3 days later. He’d called her to come in to discuss her blood work.

  
He looks at her plainly and doesn’t beat around the bush.

  
"Captain Carter, your pregnant"

  
And there it is. Talk about unexpected. She sat there in shock long after the doctor stepped out to give her a few minutes to process the information.

  
What was she going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have this story completed over the next few days. I may even add more chapters than 5.  
> Stay tuned.  
> I hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_Shit, I’m pregnant._

  
8 weeks pregnant according to the dating scan she had done at the hospital before heading home.

  
How? Well she knows _how_ it happened but, she’s been on birth control since her late teens and how it chose this particular moment in time to be ineffective is what has her scratching her head. Maybe this has something to do with Jolinar.

  
It takes her a week to get over the initial shock. Her mind is a blur and she hasn’t been sleeping properly. She realises what she was feeling over the past few weeks, were the beginnings of morning sickness. Except now its in full swing and it only gets worse at night. Go figure.

  
Her doctor had informed her of her options, but there was only ever one option.

  
Maybe if this were the result of a one night stand with some nameless guy, she would have considered the other options.

But this was Jack, Jack’s baby. Their baby, they created together. So she would keep it, even if it meant she had to raise it on her own. She doesn’t think Jack would let that happen but she doesn’t know what will happen if the Air force finds out or even if Jack wants her anymore.

She’d been so quick to run away, maybe he resents her for that.

  
Jack, how was she going to tell him?

  
They’d be court marshalled for sure. There’s no hiding what they’ve done now.

  
Unless...

  
She doesn’t tell Jack. No one will know he’s the father they would just assume it’s some one she met here.

  
No. No, she couldn’t do that to him. She had to tell him.

  
She pulls out her cell phone, dials his number but before the first ring she hangs up. This is something she has to do face to face.

 

  
A week later she’s in her lab. Working on a piece of alien tech, brought back by one of the SG teams. She’s been swamped at work , she hadn’t been able to get time off to go back to Colorado to see Jack. Even though she’s not intentionally delaying the hard conversation she has to have with him, she’s not exactly rushing to do it either.

  
She’s in her element here, surrounded by like minded people, enough alien technology to keep her busy for the next year. This is what she loves about her Job, solving complex problems. Its a pity it’s not the same for her love life, that problem is beyond fixing.

  
She starts crying because she’s hormonal and it all seems overwhelming. She can’t seem to reign in her emotions lately.

  
That’s how Ben finds her. Dr Ben Russo, PhD In engineering and IT or just Ben, as he had informed her after they’d first been introduced. He’d been amazed at meeting ‘the one and only Samantha Carter’ in the flesh and was happy to help her settle in.

  
He is younger than the other scientists here, probably closer to her age if not slightly older. He is tall, lean with a muscular physique. He has dark features from his Italian heritage and he carries himself with confidence.  
He’s too handsome for a scientist, that was her first thought upon meeting him.

As much as she hates stereotypes, it’s true that most scientists, well, look like scientists. Average looking, middle aged men with greying hair and with little to no people skills.

Well in her experience that’s been the case any way.

  
Ben sees her sitting at her bench, shoulders shaking and her face in her hands. He realises she’s crying and goes to her.

  
“Sam what’s wrong?” he says. He’s standing beside her, his hand on her back.

  
She’s startled by the touch but she’s too upset to answer.  
He takes her hand and pulls her into a hug. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay" because what else can he say.

  
She gains some control over her emotions, steps back, out of his embrace. Ashamed of her emotional display and the fact that she can’t keep it together at work.

  
He lifts her chin to look at him.

  
“Hey, want to get out of here? You look like you could use the distraction” he says

  
She nods, shuts down her computer then they leave.

  
He takes her to a quiet little bar, on the outskirts of the city. They sit in a booth in the corner.

  
He orders a bourbon, she asks for water.

  
“You sure you don’t want something a bit stronger” he says pointing to her water

  
“I...I can't” she says “I’m pregnant”

  
“Oh" he says but takes it in his stride “well congratulations, who’s the lucky father to be?”

  
“Um. It’s complicated right now" a little embarrassed she can't answer that question.

  
That’s why she was crying. He thinks

  
“Probably not the best place to take you then?”

  
She smiles to herself  
“No, probably not, but it’s fine. It’s nice to get away"

  
They talk about work, where they lived before Nevada and their family life growing up.  
She tells him about her father and brother and how they don’t get along. She talks about SG1 and how they’re more family to her than her own flesh and blood.

  
He tells her how he’s the youngest of four, a brother and two sister. How he grew up in California and misses the ocean even more so, since moving here. He tells her about the long distance relationship he’s having with his girlfriend Leah, back in California. He doesn’t say it’s hard, the distance but she can see it in his face when he talks about her.

  
He makes her laugh with embarrassing stories of when he was in college and she can feel the tension of the past few weeks melt away. She’s surprised at the ease of their conversation.

  
It’s nice that she doesn’t have to worry about appearances when she’s here with him, even if there’s nothing going on between them.

  
She’s back in her apartment now, her mood is lighter, the night out helped. She’d thanked Ben, hugged him and said goodnight after he’d dropped her off.

  
Now, in this quiet space, she’s thinking about Jack. What he’s doing right now, whether he thinks about her too.

  
She knows it’ll be a surprise when she tells him about the pregnancy but she’s sure he’ll be happy at getting a second chance at being a father.

  
“Okay, enough” she says to herself. She gets up and goes to the living room. She picks up the phone and calls, before she changes her mind.

  
She gets his answering machine.  
“Colonel, Its Carter” she’s relieved its easier this way. “Listen can we meet up and talk, there’s something I need to tell you. Let me know when your free so I can take some personal leave, Bye"

  
And now she waits to hear from him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super hard to write. That's why it took longer than I hoped it would. Please feedback is appreciated.  
> Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

There’s no mistaking she’s expecting now, her belly is well and truly protruding, showing a baby bump not even her lab coat is able to hide.

  
The last few months have been a whirlwind of antenatal appointments, work and more work. Her last appointment, the doctor told her the baby is growing beautifully and the pregnancy is going well.

Initially she wasn’t exactly thrilled about her pregnancy what with having morning sickness and heart burn every day.

Now, as the life with in her becomes more evident, her swollen abdomen, the fullness of her breasts, the light flutters in her tummy of the baby's movements. It has made it all so real and so she finds herself getting excited at the thought of meeting this little guy or girl.

  
At 26 weeks along her clothes are feeling tighter and for the first time she’s ventured to the maternity section of the store. Its not as bad as she thought it would be, she ended up finding some nice outfits and some breastfeeding tops because they seemed like something she would need.

  
She’s radiant and glowing or so she’s been told and she takes it in her stride because she hasn’t felt this good since before being pregnant.

Its not all compliments though, like Cheyenne mountain , Groom lake is a small place and she hasn't escaped the rumor mill, if anything she’s the centre of it at the moment. There's speculation as to who the father of her baby is, some mystery one night stand, Daniel even Ben has been named as possible candidates.  
She just ignores it and gets on with her work, people will talk whether your doing good or bad.

  
Its been 4 months since she called Jack and left that message.

  
She’d waited anxiously for him to return her call but days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months and....

  
Nothing.

  
No phone call, not even a text. She knows he would have got the message and even though he’s not very prompt in getting back to people, 4 months late, can’t be a mistake.

  
So he doesn’t want to see her, doesn’t want anything to do with her or so she assumes.

  
Even though it breaks her heart, she’s reasoned that it’s what he wants and she would respect that.

She’s been spending a lot of time with Ben, mainly because of work and occasionally off base.

  
They’ve gotten to know each other quite well over the last few months, she often seeks him out to bounce off her ideas to him or to talk out an difficult problem that’s bugging her. Like wise he does the same with her.

 

She’d been prepared for nausea, heartburn, even sleepless, uncomfortable night's due to the pregnancy. What she wasn’t prepared for was how incredibly horny she’d get.

  
And so when Ben drops her off one night, after they’ve had a bite to eat, on their way home from work.

She can’t help but notice his after shave as she brushes past him when she gets out of his car.

  
They’re standing so close to each other, next to his car just outside her apartment building.

  
She’s never looked at him this way before.

  
Face to face the air is charged with something heated.

  
Although her heart is with Jack, she’s not exactly thinking with her heart or her head right now.

  
She's so keyed up that her hormones have taken the drivers seat and she’s just along for the ride.

  
He’s looking into her eyes, he sees the desire in them. The fact that she’s gorgeous has not gone unnoticed to him.

He moves closer, so close he can smell her.  _God she smells amazing._

  
He’s not thinking clearly and so is she but they’re both adults and so he moves to close the distance between them.

  
And then.

  
Just when he thinks they're about to kiss.

  
Something stops them.

  
A noise seems to break the daze they're both under.

  
He shakes his head when he realises what they were about to do.

  
He moves back.  _What the hell am I doing?_

They both turn to look at the source of the noise and sees a man step out of the shadows.

  
She seems to recognise him.

  
He uses the opportunity to take his leave.   
“Hey Sam, I better get going, we'll talk tomorrow okay?” he says

  
She nods but her attention hasn’t left the man.

  
It’s obvious that she’s wasn’t expecting to see him, by the surprised look on her face.

  
She’s still standing in the same spot after Ben's gone.

  
“Sir" she says her heart is in her throat

  
“Carter”

  
It feels like dejavu, like they’re back where this all started.

She stands there shocked just staring at him, still unsure if she’s dreaming or not.

 

 

She definitely wasn't expecting this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> There's more coming


	6. Chapter 6

Jack walks through his front door for the first time in, what feels like forever. He slumps on his couch and sighs his relief.

  
Its been a rough few months.

  
The mission was supposed to be a routine negotiation for naquada. It turned to shit when the meteor shower hit, took out the stargate, resulting in Jack being stuck on Edora with no way of getting home.

  
Four months. It took four months to get him home.

Granted he’d thought that he was going to be stuck there for good, so he'll count his blessings but still that’s four months of his life he can never get back.

  
He thinks if Carter was still on SG1 this wouldn’t have happened or she would have got him home sooner.

 

 

Laira, one of the locals on the planet was kind enough to take him in.  
She made him feel welcome, gave him food and shelter, for that he was grateful. In return he helped farm the land and tended to various jobs around her house.

  
She was a good women, beautiful, honest and humble but...she wasn’t _Sam_.

  
So one night when he’s drunken too much, after the village celebrations, she had made her interest in him clear and made a move on him.  
He politely declined and told her that there was someone else back home waiting for him.

  
It wasn’t entirely true but she didn’t have to know that.

  
Jack had nothing but time there. Time to think about his life, the roads taken, the choices he’s made.

  
He observed the people there, envied them for being content to live a simple life. He wished he could settle for plain and uncomplicated but he craved danger and excitement. The thrill of cheating death yet again, it’s what he lived for.

  
That was part of the problem.

  
It was why he missed most of Charlie’s childhood. It was why his marriage failed and it was why he and Sam are, well, why they can’t be together.

  
His career took precedence over everything in his life.

  
That was going to change.

 

  
He hits the ground running when he finally is rescued from Edora.  
Hammond wants to sends him on a solo mission to apprehend a rogue SG team stealing alien technology .

  
He agrees on one condition.

 

 

The blinking light of his answering machine catches his attention.

  
He presses the button and listens.

  
As if some sign from the universe. Instead of calling her back, he books the next flight to Nevada.

  
He arrives around 7pm and doesn't waste time , he rents a car and drives straight to her apartment. Daniel had been too happy to give him her address, when he’d asked.

  
It’s dark outside her apartment building, he doesn’t even know if she’s home.  
He been so keen on getting here to see her, that he hadn’t even thought about what he was going to say. He figured she wanted to talk about their relationship but so much could have changed in the time since she left the message. What if...there was someone else. What if she just wanted to tell him that she’d moved on.  
A car pulling up broke his thoughts. A man jumps out and goes to open the passenger side door.  
_Probably a couple out on a date_.

  
And then... his heart sinks. He has to look twice to make sure its actually her. Who is he kidding he could recognise her any where.

  
_She has moved on._

  
What’s worse is, he's about to witness them get more acquainted with one another and he can't leave. His car is parked right next to them and leaving would mean they would see him, _she_ would see him.

He's made a fool of himself coming all this way to just to see her with another man.

  
He can't stand to watch. He clears his throat, hoping it will be enough to stop them, before they do anything he can never unsee.

  
It seems to work.

  
Before he knows the man leaves and Sam is there standing there and staring at him.

  
“Sir" 

 

"Carter"

 

“Sir, what are you doing here” she says as she walks closer to him.

  
She standing under the street light now, he can see her more clearly. Her hair has grown a little longer, her face flushed from the cold night air. She’s still as beautiful as he remembers but something is different about her he can’t quite put his finger on.

She turns slightly to look down the road and then....he sees it, his eyes are drawn to the rounded shape of her stomach.  
All of a sudden he feels like he’s going to puke, he can't breathe properly. It feels like his heart has been ripped out and stomped on then put back into his body.

  
“I got your message" he says trying not to give anything away.

  
“I uh. I see congratulations are in order" he winces gesturing towards her stomach.

  
She moves her hand down and rubs her baby bump.

  
“Yeah" she says her eyes focus on her hands rubbing her tummy.

  
“Listen, can you come inside? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” She hopes he'll say yes.

  
“Sure" because he’s come all this way, might as well hear what she has to say.

  
He feels like an idiot. He never should of let her leave. She’s a beautiful, amazing, intelligent women, she would have had men lining up for her. He should of known that in no time at all, someone would come along and sweep her of her feet.

  
He’s suddenly jealous of the man that gets to call Samantha Carter his. Jealous that he gets touch her in a way that he can’t, wake up to her everyday and now, have a family with her.

  
That part hurts the most.

  
He never thought about having more children but with Sam he would reconsider. With Sam he could do anything.

  
The thought of her pregnant with another man’s child, is killing him. He just wants to get this over and done with, so he can fly back to his lonely life and never look back.

  
It hurts too much.

  
It’s cosy inside her apartment. He’s sitting on the sofa looking at her picture frames on the wall, while she’s in the kitchen making coffee.

  
The lighting of her apartment, makes her pregnant body more visible. The curve of her hips, roundness of her belly. She looks as beautiful as always and sexy as hell, even more so, now.

She walks in and places the coffee on the table in front on him.

Takes a seat down next to him.

  
She’s fiddling with the buttons on her cardigan, she seems jittery.

  
“Sir I just want to say that despite what you saw, there is nothing going on with me and Ben, the man that dropped me off"

  
“it’s none of my business Carter"

  
“Well It kind of is” she pauses thinking carefully about her next words.

  
“I tried to call you months ago to tell you” she takes a breath and continues. “that I’m pregnant” she can’t seem to get the words out. “Ahh, why is this so hard"

  
“Just spit it out Carter" _put me out of my misery._

  
“The baby is yours, Sir" she blurts out and holds her breath waiting for his response.

  
He’s momentarily stunned. He wasn’t expecting that.

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
_Sam is pregnant with my baby_.

  
He sat there mouth open, speechless. He’d been preparing himself for heartache.

  
He thought she would tell him she and that- what's his name, were serious and that’s why she was in her current state. He thought she was giving him the courtesy of knowing she was moving forward in her life , so he could be set free from pining over her.

  
But this...

  
He didn't expect this.

  
He's equal parts stunned and ecstatic

  
After Charlie he never thought he’d ever have the opportunity to be a father again and now he would be. His mind is suddenly filled with the memories of Sara pregnant, Charlie's birth, the joy that came with becoming a father.

  
He’s brought back to the present when Sam shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

“Sam, this. This is great news, unexpected but great news” he takes her hands in his and squeezes them gently.

  
He’s overwhelmed with emotion and genuinely happy, so happy he could kiss her.

  
But then...something shifts in his demeanour.

  
He loosens his grip on her hands and pulls back slowly.

  
“Just when were you planning on telling me?” he says a little more angry then he intended

  
He’s looking at her blouse and the bump that’s so clearly peeking through. It occurs to him that she’s quite far along and if he hadn't come here tonight, would he ever have known about the baby.

  
“I tried. I left a message and planned on telling you before now but when you didn't return my call, I thought you must not want anything to do with me” she said looking down at her, now lonely hands on her lap.

  
“So. What, one attempt at trying to contact me is enough?” He feels his blood beginning to boil.

  
“I was stranded off world for four months Carter, if you’d tried harder you would have found that out.”

  
“Oh” is all she says. It didn’t even occur to her that, work might be the reason he didn’t call back. It should've crossed her mind but it didn’t and now she’s kicking herself that she missed it.

“My child might of been born and I would have been none the wiser, all because you presumed I wanted nothing to do with you” he says not quite yelling.

  
“What, were you planning on running off with that wise ass I saw you with and play happy families" He knew he was being petty.

  
“What? No, I would never do that to you Jack” She’s hurt at what he’s suggesting.

She's a little taken back at how this turned sour so fast.

  
“Well I never thought you’d keep something like this from me either but hey, maybe I don’t really know you"

  
His words cut her like a knife, but she wasn't going to sit there and take his shit.

  
“Screw you. How dare you accuse me of something I haven’t even done yet. I was planning on telling you about the baby, Yes I was dragging my feet but I would have told you.”

  
She stands runs her hand through her hair.

  
“As for me running off with Ben. You don’t even know him, he's been a really good friend to me. He’s been there for me when I had no one else.”

  
“Yeah, that was clear from what I saw outside" he says sarcastically.

  
“Your a fucking asshole" she starts walking out but turns back to have another go at him.

  
“What are we?” she gestures between them both.

  
He’s doesn't answer too surprised by this new level of hostility from her. He hasn’t seen this side of her before but he was the one who poked the bear, so to speak, now he has to face the consequences.

  
“You can’t answer that can you? We’re not lovers, you’re not my boyfriend or husband, hell I don’t even know if we’re friends anymore. We've had years of repressed feelings and one frantic night together and some how that gives you the right to treat me like we are something”

  
She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry but she cant help the stray tears that fall.

  
“You can’t be jealous Jack, you don’t have the right.”

She swipes the tears off her face.

  
I made my choice, I chose to leave but I didn’t exactly see you chasing after me or fighting for me. You could have tried something-“

  
She stops mid sentence, her hand drops immediately to her abdomen.

  
“Sam?..... You okay?” he walks towards her.

  
She looks up at him, anger now faded, in place of distress.

  
“Jack. The baby, I think something’s wrong"

 


	8. Chapter 8

False alarm.

  
She’s thankful that it was only braxton and hicks or false labor as the doctor had told her.

In other words it’s her body’s way of preparing her for the real thing. She feels like an idiot for making everyone worry for nothing.

  
It’s quite common and nothing to worry about. She just has to drink more water and try not to over do it.

  
Jack had driven her to the hospital, held her hand all the way there and wouldn’t leave her side until they got home. Though even at home in her apartment he’s been at her beckon call. She feels very much looked after.

  
She sitting on the Sofa, hair wet, feet up leaning up against the arm rest. Jack had run a bath for her when she got home and has been doting on her ever since.

She thinks he’s feeling guilty for getting her all riled up and maybe somehow for the sudden onset of pain she was feeling earlier.

She should put him out of his misery but she’s still a little peeved and so she lets him stew in his self reproach a little while longer.

  
Even though she knows he’s not directly responsible for what happened, it didn’t exactly do anything to prevent it.

  
They haven’t talked much since they’re blow out, just one or two words here and there. It’s like they both don’t really know where to go from here, what to say.

  
Jack comes in sits on the recliner opposite to her. There’s an uncomfortable silence, he takes a deep breath and looks at her.

  
“I’m sorry....for everything. I shouldn’t have said what I said before. It was stupid and I was being an ass.”

  
“It’s fine Sir” she says as an automatic response.

  
“No Sam it isn’t fine. You are right we aren’t anything to each other and I don’t have the right to question your relationships.” He wipes a hand over his face.

  
He stands takes the two steps to sit next to her. She moves her legs lets him sit, he grabs her legs and puts them on his lap, rubs them gently.

“But...I want to be. I want to be something. Us to be something.”

  
Her hearts is racing at what he’s implying but she needs to hear him say the words.

  
“What exactly are you saying?”

 

“I’m retired.”

  
“I’m sorry What!” she doesn't think she heard him properly.

  
“Retired, as in I’m no longer in the Airforce” he replies. He goes on to tell her about his solo mission Hammond asked him to do. Tells her how he retired in order to lure the rogue SG team out and work undercover to apprehend them.

  
“So I agreed to the mission on the condition that they let me stay retired. Hammond discussed it with the president and he agreed but I will stay on as civilian.” The President had been quite insistent that.

Jack would take over Hammonds position as Commander of the SGC once Hammond steps down, which is only weeks away from being announced. It was the only reason he agreed to such a ludicrous plan but he can fill her in on the details later.

  
She sits there staring at him almost frozen.

  
He continues.

  
“I realised something when I was stranded on that planet. I have a lot of regrets in my life and Sam. I don’t want this.” His hand finds hers. “Us to be something I regret.”

  
“From that very first briefing, that moment I saw you. I was already yours, I just didn’t know it yet.”

  
“I’ve been a wreck since you left. I can’t be happy about anything...not even when Daniel accidentally gets knocked on his ass and that’s really saying something.

She chuckles. _That really is unlike Jack_.

“Sam I love you and this..” he places his hand on her belly. “ you having my baby is just the icing on the cake, and you know how much I love cake.”

  
She laughs.

  
“For someone who claims to be bad at talking, you did a pretty good job of it.”

  
Her smile reaches her eyes. Its a real smile, one she hasn’t shown since she left Colorado. She’s so happy she leans in and kisses him. They kiss long and slow and when she pulls back they're both breathing heavier than normal, she rests her forehead against his.

  
“I love you too Jack, more than I’ve loved anyone in my entire life and even though the timing isn’t right, there’s no one else I want to start a family with than you" she gives him a chased kiss, sits back on the armrest again.

  
The weight she’s been carrying the past few months feels lighter or at least now shared with Jack.

Everything feels right in the universe once again.

 

  
“So..” She says still smiling she doesn’t think she’ll be able to wipe it off her face for quite some time.

  
“So?”

  
“What happens now?"

  
“Well for starters, I'd like to live in the same city as you preferably the same house." he’s determined not to spend anymore time apart from her.

  
“Okay”

  
“Okay?”

  
“Okay let’s do it" she says. She hasn’t been sure of a lot of things lately but one thing she is absolutely sure of is _Jack_.

* * *

  
Angry cries fill the hospital room.

  
“Congratulations, its a girl" the doctor says and places the baby on Sam’s chest.

  
Jack watches with pride as Sam holds and caresses the tiny bundle now wriggling in her arms.

  
Brown fuzzy hair, pinkish skin and blue eyes, absolutely perfect.

  
Everything important to him in this world, in this universe is right in front of him.

  
He moves closer to Sam and his new daughter. Gee, he never thought in a million years he’d be in this position again. A father and to a daughter nonetheless. His eyes are wide and glued to the baby, his baby. He’s overwhelmed with a wave of emotions love, pride, inexplicable joy, a feeling of completeness.

He looks at Sam her expression filled with tenderness and deep affection as she cradles the baby in her arms.

  
_God he loves this woman._

  
He leans down and cups the baby’s head with one hand, tucks a stray strand of hair behind Sam’s ear with his other. Kisses her with all the warmth he feels inside.

  
“Sam?” he says almost whispering

 

  
“hmm?” her eyes are closed exhaustion setting in.

 

  
“Marry me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

 

  
The phone rings, Jack picks up “Hello"

  
“Could I speak with Colonel O’Neill please”

  
Jack places his hand on the receiver and calls out.

  
“Sam, it’s for you.”

  
Sam comes down the stairs with a giggling toddler on her hip. Jack hands the phone to Sam and whisks his daughter from her mothers arms.

“Come on kiddo, let’s get you some breakfast while Mommy talks on the phone.”

  
He swings her in the air and tickles her sides, sending her into a fit of squeals.

  
Once a brown fuzzy haired, gummy baby with endless amounts of drool, now an adorable little girl with bouncy blond curls and limitless energy. She’s the splitting image of her mother and just as beautiful too, hopefully just as smart.

  
She’s the light of their lives and they couldn’t imagine life without her.

  
It’s been three years since Grace was born and so much has happened.

  
The impending Court marshal they were expecting once they went public with the paternity of the baby and their relationship didn’t happen. Turns out at the time of their baby’s conception they were no longer in each others chain of command, Sam’s transfer had already been approved.

That was a huge relief.

  
Sam and Jack got married three months after Grace was born out the front of the court house in Colorado Springs it was on a Sunday afternoon, a quiet ceremony with a handful of family and friends. Daniel, Tealc, Janet and Sam’s father just to name a few. When they were pronounced husband and wife Jack dipped Sam and kissed her passionately. Although they’d already said their vows, the kiss was Jack’s way of showing just how much he loved her.

A quiet reception at O’Malley’s followed. They drank and were merry it was a steaks and beers kind of event, low key and casual and exactly Jack and Sam’s style.

  
Sam moved back to Colorado springs shortly after her transfer back to Cheyenne Mountain was approved. She stayed in the science department until the baby was born. Now she’s head of R &D but based at the SGC. She still goes off world with other teams when her expertise is needed but that only happens once or twice a month and only for harmless missions.

  
Jack is at the end of his time as Commander of Cheyenne Mountain. He’s done an impeccable job but Grace is growing up so fast and with his long hours and hectic work schedule he doesn’t want to miss anymore important moments in his daughter’s life.

  
Sam on the other hand has still got lots to offer. In the last two years she’s been promoted twice, its the least they could do, since she’s saved the world more than once. Its only a matter of time before she makes General and is offered his Job too.

  
He’s thankful for how his life has turned out, thankful for the indiscretion all those years ago that led to a life he never imagined.

  
A happiness he never thought he’d feel again.

  
He’s leaning on the kitchen bench watching Grace lick all the peanut butter of her toast and discard the bread.

  
Sam comes up behind him, smooths her hands around his waist and kisses his shoulder. He turns around to wrap his arms around her, tucks his face against her neck and breathes her in. She smells like her vanilla shampoo and something uniquely Sam. He kisses her neck, then her cheek and works his way to her lips. The kiss is intense with the promise of something more. She pulls back breathing heavy and a little dazed. It’s amazing how his kisses can still have such an affect on her.

  
“As much as I want to continue this and where this is headed, we have an audience” she looks pointedly to their daughter now throwing her food on the floor. “and that phone call...I’m needed on base.”

  
“What! This is the first day off we’ve had together in months, can’t it wait til tomorrow?”

  
“It’s just some problem with the dialling computer, it shouldn’t take me too long. An hour, two hours tops.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be back to see Grace off.”

  
It’s rare for both Sam and Jack to have time off together so Grace will spend the night over at Uncle Daniels house tonight and give them some alone time, which is another rarity since Grace was born.

  
She kisses the pout off his face, grabs her keys and heads out the door.

* * *

 

 

She returns an hour before Daniel arrives to pick up Grace.

  
Grace is so excited to go with her favourite uncle, she doesn’t even say goodbye to her parents. She’s jumps in Daniels car and doesn’t look back. Jack and Sam are a little hurt.

* * *

 

They decide to go out for dinner, some where fancy for a change. Sam stands in front of the mirror touching up her make up before she heads down stairs to find Jack.

  
The dress she’s wearing hugs her body and accentuates her curves, showing just the right amount of cleavage. The thin straps show off her shoulders and the colour matches her lipstick, a deep red. She'd bought it the other day with tonight in mind. She’s know it'll make Jack's eyes pop and blood pump which is exactly her plan.

  
As if on cue Jack walks into their bedroom already dressed, wearing black pants with a white button shirt. Its the most dressed up he ever gets outside of his dress blues.

  
He whistles low while raking his eyes up and down her body.

  
“Wow!...I mean Wow!”

  
_She's still got it._ She can still render him speechless.

  
He walks up behind her, his hands on her waist, chin resting on her shoulder.

  
“God Sam, that dress... you look... hot” he says into her ear.

  
“The things I want to do to you when I see you dressed like that” he smooths his hands over her flat stomach then up to cup her heavy breasts. Her breath quickens, she closes her eyes and leans back into him.

  
She turns her head slightly to capture his lips, he opens his mouth to her immediately and slides his tongue against hers. _He means business._

  
“If we keep this up we won’t be going anywhere" she says against his lips.

  
“Hold the thought" he’s says and reluctantly moves away from her.

  
He reaches into his pocket pulls out his cell phone, calls the restaurant and cancels their reservation.

  
“Problem solved” he steps back into his position behind her.

  
She turns around and places her hands on his chest.

  
“I never wanted to go out anyway" she pushes him back until he’s seated on the end of the bed, kissing him passionately.

  
She takes two steps back from him and locks eyes with him. Once she knows she has his full attention she gives him a cheeky smile.

  
She runs her hands seductively over her body, through her short hair, down her neck and chest. She cups her breasts and makes a sound that makes his pants stand at attention. She slowly removes her dress to reveal a black lace bra and with matching panties.

  
_Holy shit!_

  
Jack could watch her all night but his patience is wearing thin, all he wants to do right now is touch her.

  
“Get your ass over here Colonel” his voice is a little hoarse to his own ears.

  
She waits a moment deciding whether she should obey or tease him a little longer.

  
Her eyes are drawn to his impressive bulge.

  
She gives in because the thought of him inside her makes heat rush between her legs and there’s no use in punishing them both.

  
“Yes sir" she says and gives him a mock salute and does as she’s told.

  
The ranks are strictly bedroom use only, she’d mentioned it to him during one of their previous love making sessions, that she finds it incredibly erotic.

  
She climbs on to his lap straddling him, the remaining items of her clothing now join her dress on the floor.

Her kiss is hungry, she’s had enough of foreplay she just wants to skip to the main event. She somehow strips him of his clothes while still in his lap, now both naked she’s extremely turned on.

  
He’s moves back on the bed carrying her on his lap until he’s sitting, back against the headboard of their bed. His hand are all over her exploring every inch of her body.

  
He cups her breasts weighing then in his hands before hungrily taking them in his mouth. She moans and feels the sensation through out her body. She runs a hand through his hair and reaches between them, takes his length in her other hand and strokes him gently.

  
He hisses and jerks into her hand.

  
She continues to stroke him until she knows he can’t take it anymore.

  
She sits up guides his length to her entrance. His head falls back against the headboard as she slides onto him, her eyes close enjoying the feel of him stretching her. She sets an agonizingly slow pace, gasping between thrusts.

  
After what seems like eternity of her slowly bringing him to the edge than backing off again, he takes control.

  
He grips her hips and starts moving her up and down at a faster pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room.

  
She is a sight to behold. Messy hair, breasts bouncing, pleasure filled expression. He'll be dreaming about this for months.

  
“Harder Jack...Fuck...yes harder”

He obliges and jerks up into her while slamming her down hard on his cock. She's makes a sound like he’s hitting that sweet spot. She only drops the F-bomb when she's close and he can feel her tightening around him. He looks down to where he’s disappearing inside of her and he's done for.

  
She cries out as she comes, pulling Jack right along with her.

 

Moments later they're laying next to each other, their breathing returning to normal, he’s now able to form a coherent sentence.

  
“I love how good we are at that" he says a little cocky.

  
“Mmm" she says in agreement still recovering.

  
“Is it me or do your boobs feel bigger? Don’t get me wrong I’m not complaining but there definitely bigger and heavier”.

  
She rolls over to face him and kisses his shoulder then looks up at his face. His hand finds her hip, strokes her soft skin with his thumb.

  
“Jack...how do you feel about Grace having a brother or a sister?”

  
It wasn't really a question, rather a statement.

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
